dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue macaw's love part 2
The two wedding crashers, Queen Chrysalis and Discord, have gotten a hold on Jewel! Celestia is fighting Chrysalis and Discord, as some of the EFF Agents kill changelings. Dogkid, Random the helioptile, and the Windfallians are seen watching Celestia fight. What will Dogkid and her friends end up doing? Finding where the changelings took Blu? Help Celestia? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story Dogkid is seen leaving the Windfallians to help save Jewel. "C'mon, Random!" Dogkid says. "Blu has disappeared from the place where he lay still. Let's find him!" Random nods and runs after Dogkid. Dogkid turns into her dragon form, and lends Random a ride. They chase after a herd of changelings, getting attacked by Tails and Rainbow Dash. They're holding Blu, but it's hard to tell where his head is, and where his legs went. "Tails! Dash!" Dogkid says, clawing at the small changelings. "I got your back!" The changelings explode, then Blu groans awake. "W-w-what happened?! Why am I not back at the castle, having my wedding with my beautiful bride, Jewel?!" "You tried to attack Discord, holding your Jewel, but then he threw you to the wall!" Random says before Dogkid can. "A herd of changelings picked you up and tried taking you to their lair!" "Anyways, Tails and Dash, you can go help the other agents now." Dogkid says, patting Tails on the back. The two nod, and fly back to the castle. "Let's get you back to the castle, to help save your love!" Random says, climbing onto Dogkid's back. Blu nods then flies to the castle. Blu stands in front of Celestia as she charges foward. "Stand back!" Blu says, fixing his tie. "She's my love! Get your nasty hands off of her!" Queen Chrysalis and Discord scoff at the male macaw. "You? Defeat US?!" Discord says, breaking out in a burst of laughter. Blu gets lit up, and stares at Jewel. "You're going no where." Blu says, huffing a big breath of air. "DOGKID!" Dogkid summons the Windfallians to pin down the queen and Discord, which gives Dogkid and Blu enough time to kill Discord and the queen. Dogkid turns into her Skywing form, and breathes fire on Chrysalis. Then Random jumps in and shocks Chrysalis. Blu is seen nipping at Discord's face, distracting him. Spyro ends up firing fire at Chrysalis. Dogkid turns into her penguin form, and gets out her katana. "You're so finished, Queen Chrysalis." She says, lifting her katana. "Have a fun time in hell, your majesty." She stabs Chrysalis in the heart. She screams, then dies slowly. Jewel escapes Discord's grasp as Discord flees the scene, a long with the changelings. Blu gasps and runs over to Jewel. Dogkid lifts her katana from the queen's body, watching blood ooze out. Celestia stands behind the Windfallians, full of joy. "Great going....I'm glad we could do that finally!" "What do you mean, Celestia?" Dogkid asks. "Never mind.." Celestia clears her throat. "Let the wedding continue!" After a long while, the crowd returns to their seats to witness a big happening. "I now announce you husband and wife!" Celestia, shedding a tear. Blu and Jewel kiss, as the crowd cheers. After a while, the invited guest eat some food, then party outside. After 3 hours of celebrating, the EFF head back to the HQ. "They're off to their honeymoon...." Des says, joyful tears rushing down her face, as she watches the cruise gracefully float down the horizon. "To Rio, eh?" Spyro says. "Nice!" "So...Dogkid?" Lily says. "Does this mean...we depart once again?" The Windfallians cry, hatting to have to leave their mayor behind. "Well..." Dogkid hugs her villagers. "I'll come back with you guys to Windfall.." "REALLY?!?!?!" The Windfallians say all at once. "Yep. Random will be the substitute for me, won't ya?" Dogkid nods to Random. "Of course!" Random says, having a party in his head. "EFF, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day." Dogkid says, bringing her villagers to their room. The villagers pack up and settle into their beds. Tomorrow, they were going home! THE END Category:Season 1 episodes